


Release

by onyxblk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Puppy Play, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxblk/pseuds/onyxblk
Summary: Only with Will does he give himself completely like this. Only with Will - his obsession, his weakness - does he release himself to. In more ways than one.





	Release

"Shh, Hannibal. It's alright. Good boy, keep still now."

The rope that binds his hands together rubs harshly against his back. It burns, and Hannibal can practically feel how red the skin is now, more than likely near bleeding from the constant friction. It reminds him of his time at the Verger estate; ropes that bound his wrists had left a dull ache for weeks, soft sighted scars that could only be seen if one really looked for them, but this time Hannibal had asked for this. He wanted the pressure and the irritation, wanted the loss of control.

Only with Will does he give himself completely like this. Only with Will - his obsession, his weakness - does he release himself to. 

"Good boy," Will says again. Hannibal can't see a thing, faced towards the headboard and eyes blindfolded with one of his nicer neck ties, but he can feel the words pressed into the skin of his neck. Will is behind him, a welcomed weight, and nudges his cock further inside of Hannibal. The tackiness of the lube from earlier is thick on his thighs, uncomfortable and heavy, but the slide of Will inside of him is beautiful. He's warm and hefty, the girth of him splits Hannibal's rim and his breath hitches with each thrust. 

The tenderness of the moment makes Hannibal press his face further into the pillow beneath his head. The steady slap of their skin connecting and Will's labored pants bathing Hannibal's ear makes the doctor groan softly. He presses himself back with each rocking motion of Will's hips, meets him with eagerness and want, and tries to spread his legs wider in hopes of taking Will deeper.

"You can't help yourself, can you?" Will murmurs against the shell of his ear. "A bitch in heat, look at you."

Hannibal can only shudder and groan in agreement. He wants it. He wants Will, warm and wet and large, inside of him at every given moment. He wants to feel the stretch of his cock at all hours of the day. He can, if he only asks - however inconvenient or impractical - and Will would appease him. He only needed to drop to his knees and ask, like a good boy, and Will would give it to him.

He wants to be bred, wants to feel it leaking out of him, wants to be ready for each awaiting round. He wants a reminder of how hungry he is for it. 

Hannibal keeps pressing, harsher and harder, and feels the moment that Will cums. The man above him stutters out several harsh breaths, snaps his hips once, twice - and his release trickles out of Hannibal moments later, down his thighs and to the bedsheets.

But he isn't done yet.

"My good boy," Will whispers. He pulls out just a bit, just enough to leave the tip inside, and Hannibal bites the pillow and moans lowly in the back of his throat at the sudden warmth that rushes inside of him.

The steady stream of piss always sets him off. His own cock twitches and spurts into the sheets below him, and the scent of musk fills the air. He feels wetter, more slippery as the piss mixes with the excess lube from earlier, and he bucks his hips a few times at the sensitivity. Liquid sloshes inside of him, his stomach feeling fuller with each passing moment, and he truly feels bred at this point. It's like Will is cumming excessively, marking him and making sure he'll swell to the fullest.

"Easy now," Will says, pulling his cock out of his piss soaked hole. The rim is irritated, red and puffy, and a few more spurts from Will's cock on it has Hannibal clenching. He wants to keep it in.

There's another pressure there seconds later, though. Hannibal grunts softly at the intrusion. A plug, he suspects, and his hole closes around the base of the arrow headed object as Will presses it all the way in.

His stomach is distended, his legs are aching, and the warmth in his gut causes blood to rush back to his own spent cock. 

It'll only be a few minutes before Will starts another round, but he's already hungry for more.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't indulge in submissive Hannibal often, but I imagine he wants anything Will is willing to give him, no matter what it is.


End file.
